Wisdom
]] Wisdom (聡明 Sōmei) is an attribute associated with the logicalists Tamaki, Sieghard, and Yuko. __TOC__ List of Wisdom members Monolium Level 1 *Dress-Up Doll, Sieghard (Logicalist) *Experiencing Autumn, Sieghard (Logicalist) *Guiding the Evacuation, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Spring Color Coordination, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Youth of Sincerity, Sieghard (Tranceunion) Level 2 *Brave Taking Off, Sieghard (Tranceunion) *First Flight, Sieghard (Tranceunion) *Momentary Attack of Confinement, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Successive Victories, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Wings to the Future, Sieghard (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Entangling Ivy, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Eyes of the Skies, Sieghard (Tranceunion) *Soaring in Blue Skies, Sieghard (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Breakthrough at the Speed of Sound, Sieghard (Tranceunion) *Going at Dusk, Sieghard (Tranceunion) *Peace in the Skies, Sieghard (Tranceunion) *Pretty Guardian, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Monolium / Septpia Level 1 *Castle Designer, Sieghard (Logicalist) *Girly Taste, Tamaki (Logicalist) Level 2 *Full Effort Crawl, Sieghard (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Longing for Adulthood, Sieghard (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Elate Purple, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Exhilarating Black Wings, Sieghard (Tranceunion) Disfia Level 1 *A Little Relaxation, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Changing Clothes, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Delicate Smile, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Diligent Studying, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Diligent Studying, Tamaki (PRD) (Logicalist) *Dreadful Sight, Tamaki (Logicalist) *In a Rush, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Logicalist, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Logicalist, Tamaki (PRD) (Logicalist) *Skilled Writing, Tamaki (Logicalist) Level 2 *Awakened Power, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Awakened Power, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Counter Current Shock, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Establishing the Target, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Good Omen School of Fish, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Monitoring, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *New Potential, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *New Potential, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Hard Fighting Undersea, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Layered Resonance, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Layered Resonance, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Musical Performance Training, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Summoned by the Ocean, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Surging Lightning, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Unwavering Conviction, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Unwavering Conviction, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Yellow Dragon of Rage, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Wand of Raining Thunder, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Dignified Heavenly Dragon of Electricity Formation, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Dragon's Power, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Glistening Emperor Jewel, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Glistening Emperor Jewel, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Power of Bonds, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Repelling Dragon Scale, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Smile of Satisfaction, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Towards the Future Together, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Towards the Future Together, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven Level 1 *Built Trust, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Greeting, Yuko (Logicalist) *Homemade Flavor, Yuko (Logicalist) *Laid-Back Tamaki (Logicalist) *Letter from Kyoto, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Love Saves the World? Tamaki (Logicalist) *Peaceful Day Off, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Relaxing in a Hot Bath, Yuko (Logicalist) *Rescue Prayer, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Secretly Handed, Tamaki (Logicalist) *White Breath, Yuko (Logicalist) Level 2 *Cheerful Water Art, Yuko (Tranceunion) *High-Spirited Tides, Yuko (Tranceunion) *Lovely Dress, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Mission of a Logicalist, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Pain Pain Go Away♪ Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Something that Cannot be Seen Alone, Yuko (Tranceunion) *Striking Whip of Admonition, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Test Mixing, Yuko (Tranceunion) *Trial Choice, Yuko (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Abundant Nurturing, Yuko (Tranceunion) *Drop of God's Gifts, Yuko (Tranceunion) *Imagination, Yuko (Tranceunion) *Love Heart♥ Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Lovely Spiral, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Preparation, Yuko (Tranceunion) *Scarlet Whip Coming Apart, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Spreading Love, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Who's the Next Opponent? Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Barrier of Affection, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Creation of Sacred Treasures, Yuko (Tranceunion) *Emergency Aid, Yuko (Tranceunion) *Fluttering Whip of Love, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Noble Ideal, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Repelling Evil, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Ribbon of Happiness, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Seven-Colored Transmutation, Yuko (Tranceunion) *Shield That Wishes for Peace, Yuko (Tranceunion) *Victory Together, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven / Septpia Level 1 *Standing Peony, Yuko (Logicalist) *Under the Blue Sky, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Unfamiliar Stage, Yuko (Logicalist) Level 2 *Comforting Waves Edge, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Delight Shower, Yuko (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Delivering a Poem to You, Yuko (Tranceunion) *Delivering Joy, Yuko (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Flower of the School, Yuko (Tranceunion) *Shipwreck Rescue, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Tritomy Level 1 *Engineering Research, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Honor Student, Sieghard (Logicalist) *Refresh Time, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Sunlight Through the Trees, Tamaki (Logicalist) *The Etiquette of a Maiden, Tamaki (Logicalist) Level 2 *Chasing After, Sieghard (Tranceunion) *Contracting Grenade, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Medical Treatment, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *See Through Trouble, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Trance Complete! Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Controlled Bombardment, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Hasted Arrest, Sieghard (Tranceunion) *Surgical Approach, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Ability Scan, Sieghard (Tranceunion) *All-Range Shot, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Life Risking Service, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *White Gown Angel, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Tritomy / Septpia Level 2 *Costume Check, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Wisdom support cards Member Level 4 *Smile of Satisfaction, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Category:Wisdom